Jaejoong's Secret Admirer
by ArrumNita
Summary: Yunho adalah sahabat Yoochun. Yoochun adalah sahabat Junsu. Changmin adalah adik Jaejoong. Lalu apa hubungan Yunjae?
1. Chapter 1

**Jaejoong's Secret Admirer**

**Cast: Kim Jaejoong (17 th)**

** Jung Yunho (17 th)**

** Kim Junsu (17 th)**

** Park Yoochun (17 th)**

** Kim Changmin (15 th)**

** Etc.**

**BOYXBOY**

**Summary: Yunho adalah sahabat Yoochun. Yoochun adalah sahabat Junsu. Changmin adalah adik Jaejoong. Lalu apa hubungan Yunjae?**

Author Pov

Jaejoong dan Junsu menikmati makan siang di kantin Dong Bang High School dengan diiringi suara bising seluruh murid Dong Bang High School. Junsu memulai percakapan dengan Jaejoong dengan topic yang tentu saja menarik.

"Hyung.."

"Ne, duckbutt.."

"Aisshh.. Tidak usah membawa asetku yang berharga ini hyung. Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu jadi tidak bersemangat." Gerutu Junsu.

"Heheheh.. Mian Mian Junsu kyeopta." Cengir Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu aku jadi bersemangat hyung."

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau beritahukan padaku, Su-ie?" Sepertinya Jaejoong tampak antusias.

"Emm.. Jadi begini hyung. Kemarin si Jidat datang ke rumahku hyung. Dia bertanya tentangmu hyung." Jelas Junsu, padahal Jaejoong belum jelas tentang penjelasan junsu begitu pula dengan author.

"Jidatt?"

"Ne hyung. Jidat alias tetanggaku yang mesum itu hyung."

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, Su-ie."

"Intinya teman Jidat ada yang menyukaimu diam-diam hyung."

"Jinjayo?"

"Ne.. tapi aku juga tidak tahu tentang teman Yoochun, hyung. Hanya saja menurut cerita Yoochun, temannya itu sangat sangat menyukaimu hyung." Jelas Junsu.

"Omona.. Do you mean secret admirer?" Jaejoong memulai aksi sok englishnya. Padahal dia sudah tahu kalau pantat bebek yang diajak bicara tidak bisa English.

"Molla hyung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakana. Rer rer apa itu?" Junsu memutar pantat eh otak untuk mencoba mengingat kata-kata English Jaejoong.

"Dasar otak bebek. Maksudku pengaggum rahasia."

"Sorry hyung. Seharusnya kau bicara bahasa jepang kita kan orang korea."

"Terserah.. Yang harus kita debatkan orang yang menyukaiku Su. Bukan bahasa yang kita gunakan."

"Arraseo hyungie. Nanti akan ku tanyakan pada Yoochun lebih spesifik lagi."

YJ

_Jinagabeorin eorin sijeoren pungseoneul tago naraganeun yeppeun kkumdo kkueo(t)ji  
>Noran pungseoni haneureul nalmyeon nae maumedo areumdaun gieokdeuri saenggakna<em>

Junsu bersenandung kecil dengan suaranya yang merdu, mana mungkin seorang Junsu mempunyai suara seperti kaleng rombeng. Tangannya memegang selang dan mengarahkan selang ke tanaman-tanaman yang ada di taman belakang rumahnya. Saking serunya Junsu tidak menyadari jika ada yang mengintainya dari pintu belakang rumahnya.

Plaaakk..

"Hai bebek.." sapa Yoochun-orang yang mengintai Junsu tadi. Lalu plak tadi suara apa?

"Kuraaangg ajaarrr kau Jidat mesum. Seenaknya saja kan menepuk pantatku. Kau kira pantatku ini apa hah?" Junsu mengacungkan selang yang tidak dialiri air ke wajah Yoochun.

"Eitss.. Calm down!" Yoochun memegang pergelangan tangan Junsu yang memegang selang.

"MWOO? APA KATAMU? KONDOM? DASAAARR MESUUUM" Junsu teriak-teriak gaje.

"Aisshh.. Calm down bukan Kondom. Kita menggunakan kondom nanti malam saja."

"Ciihh.. katakan ada apa kau kemari mengganggu aktivitasku saja."

"Hehehe.. Mian princess. Aku kan hanya ingin bertemu calon istriku saja." Rayu Yoochun.

"Hoekkss.. tidak sudi aku punya calon suami sepertimu." Junsu pura-pura muntah.

Sebenarnya selain sebagai tetangga Junsu, Yoochun juga adalah calon suami Junsu. Karena memang Junsu dan Yoochun sudah dijodohkan oleh bumonim mereka. Meskipun terlihat anti dengan Yoochun tapi sebenarnya Junsu juga sudah jatuh hati dengan Yoochun. Hanya saja Junsu tidak menyukai sifat Yoochun yang sok laku itu. Padahal memang Yoochun laku malah laku keras. Bagaimana tidak laku, Yoochun adalah pewaris Park's Corp salah satu perusahaan raksasa di Asia. Selain itu, Yoochun juga memiliki ketampanan yang bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata. Apalagi mulutnya yang terbilang mulut manis suka merayu sana-sini. Tapi sebenarnya Yoochun sangat tulus pada Junsu karena memang Junsulah satu-satunya namja yang bisa menarik seluruh perhatian Yoochun.

"Hey Jidat.."

"Ne.. Chagiya."

"Ish.. kau kan bercerita padaku tentang temanmu yang menyukai Jae hyung."

"Ne.. Lalu?"

"Siapa namanya? Jae hyung ingin tahu. Apa dia cantik? Secantik Jae hyung?" Junsu mengintrogasi calon suaminya itu.

"Kekeke.. sangat menakutkan kalau dia cantik Su-ie. Karena dia bisa dibilang manly dan tampan walau dia masih kalah denganku." PD Yoochun.

"Mwoo? Jadi namja?" Kaget Junsu padahal dia juga disukai oleh namja.

"Ya begitulah"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Begini ne chagiya. Itukan privasi kalau aku mengtakannya sama saja aku menodai persahabatanku dan Yu… eh hampir saja aku menyebutkannya.

"Ayolah Chunnie. Kau kan calon suamiku." Rayu Junsu agar Yoochun bersedia menyebutkan nama secret admirer Jaejoong.

"Tidak Su-ie"

"Baiklah tadi kau hampir menyebutkannya walaupun kan menyebutkan 2 huruf aku akan coba menebaknya. Yunhoon kan?"

"Salah."

"Yujung?"

"Salah."

"Yuka?"

"Salah."

"Yuhan?"

"Salah."

"Yuna?"

"Salah."

"Yujin?"

"Salah."

"Salah."

"Yunho. Ehhh" Yoochun membekap mulutnya yang lancang telah keceplosan.

"Eun kyang kyang.. ketahuan kan." Junsu tertawa nista.

"Ne ne. tapi kau rahasiakan dari Jaejoong dulu. Kasihan kalau Yunho hyung ketahuan. Dia kan sangat merahasiakannya."

"Tergantung. Bagaimana kalau aku sampai keceplosan sepertimu?"

"Tentu kita harus menanggung bersama kalau Yunho hyung marah."

"Tidak mau. Kau saja sendiri yang bertanggung jawab. Kau kan calon suami tentu saja harus bertanggung jawab kepada istri."

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah mengakuiku sebagai calon suamimu ne? ah gomawo chagi."

CHU

PLETAK

"Berani-beraninya kau menciumkuuu."

Yoochun ngacir setelah mencuri ciuman dipipi Junsu dan dihadiahi lemparan sandal Junsu.

TBC Dulu…

Bagaimana kelanjutan cerita tentang Yunjae?

Sementara Yoosu dulu lah


	2. Chapter 2

**Jaejoong's Secret Admirer 2**

**Cast: Kim Jaejoong (17 th)**

** Jung Yunho (17 th)**

** Kim Junsu (17 th)**

** Park Yoochun (17 th)**

** Kim Changmin (15 th)**

** Etc.**

**BOYXBOY**

**Summary: Yunho adalah sahabat Yoochun. Yoochun adalah sahabat Junsu. Changmin adalah adik Jaejoong. Lalu apa hubungan Yunjae?**

Author POV

"Jae hyuunnggiiiee.." Junsu baru saja memasuki ruang kelasnya. Dengan suara ala lumba-lumba kejepit Junsu memanggil Jaejoong.

"Aiisshh… Sadarlah Su. Kau membuat seluruh murid dikelas kita tuli." Jaejoong mengusap daun telinganya. Hmm sedikit berdenging.

"Mian hyung. Aku kan membawa kabar bahagia." Ya Junsu memang terlalu rumpi apalagi saat sudah bersama Jaejoong. Bisa menjelma menjadi ibu-ibu rumpi. Emm langsung saja disimak pembicaraan J and J yang akan membahas kabar gembira untuk kita semua kulit kacang kini ada ekstraknya. #ABAIKAN

"Kajja cepat ceritakan." Jaejoong menarik tangan Junsu supaya Junsu duduk lebih mendekat dengannya.

"Ne.. ne.. Jadi hyung kemarin aku bertemu dengan si Jidat. Dia bilang kalau …"

"Mwo?"

"Dia bilang kalau yang menyukaimuitu namja."

"MWOOYAA.. Serius kau Su. Ck aku masih menyukai yeoja sexy."

"Aishh hyung. Aku masih ragu kalau kau straight."

"Heh bebek.. Apa maksudmu?"

"Begini ne hyung. Kalau kau masih menyukai yeoja, tidak mungkin kalau kau belum pernah pacaran."

"Itu karena aku malas menjalin hubungan, bebek"

Ya seperti yang Junsu katakana memang benar selama ini Jaejoong belum pernah pacaran SEKALIPUN. Bukan tidak laku, tapi memang ada yeoja yang menyukai namja dengan paras yang SANGAT SANGAT CANTIK. Mata bulat cokelat, rambut almond, hidung mancung, bibir semerah cherry. Dan tentu saja kulit putih pucat yang sangat halus. Tubuhnya pun tak kalah ramping disbanding yeoja-yeoja yang berprofesi sebagai model.

Yunho POV

Aku memandang sebuah foto yang selalu aku bawa disaku jaeketku. Hmm.. foto namja cantik yang telah menarik perhatianku selama setahun ini. Bisa dibilang 'Love At First Sight'. Namja cantik yang kulihat saat aku berjalan-jalan di mall bersama Kyuhyun, sepupuku.

Setelah melihatnya di mall, aku mencoba mencari informasi tentang namja cantik itu. Dengan perjuangan yang maksimal akhirnya aku mendapatkan info tetang namja cantikku itu. Namanya 'Kim Jaejoong' suatu saat akan menjadi 'Jung Jaejoong' kekeke..

"Woyy hyung."

"Ck mengganggu saja kau, Chun."

"Mengganggu apa? Kegiatan anehmu yang hanya melamun dan senyum-semyum sendiri memandang foto Jaejoong?"

"Mwo? Aneh?" Ck anak ini memang seenaknya saja mengataiku aneh. Padahal aku merasa aku ini sangat normal.

"Tentu saja aneh hyung. Kalau kau menyukai Jaejoong seharusnya kau mengejarnya. Bukan menunggu keajaiban tanpa berusaha hyung."

Mmmm.. memang yang Yoochun katakana benar. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh tidak percaya diri sekali. Bagaimana kalau Jaejoong menganggapku gay yang menjijikkan. Padahal aku hanya mencintai seorang namja saja dari dulu sampai sekarang. Jadi apakah aku bisa disebut gay?

"Tapi Chun. Bagaimana kalau Jae-ku itu menolakku mentah-mentah?"

"Ya.. kau kan belum mencoba mendekatinya, hyung. Tenang saja aku akan selalu mendukung dan membantumu hyung. Setidaknya membantumu mencarikan nomor handphone-nya."

Kalau dipikir-pikir mungkin lebih baik aku memulai mendekati Jaejoong lewat handphone saja. Nanti kalau mendapat respon yang baik mungkin aku akan memberanikan diri untuk mengajaknya bertemu.

"Ya sudah kau carikan nomor handphone Jaejoong kalau begitu."

"Ck mudah saja. Sms pada Junsu pasti langsung diberikan nomor Jaejoong"

Kuamati Yoochun yang memainkan handphone-nya. Ya Yoochun mengirim sms kepada Junsu, calon istrinya. Beruntung sekali si Jidat ini baru 17 tahun sudah memiliki calon istri.

End Yunho POV

-YJ-

Junsu POV

Drrttt drrttt..

'Nuguya.. jam pelajaran mengirim sms.' Batin Junsu.

Aku merogoh handphone-ku dari saku perlahan-lahan. Bisa gawat kalau sampai jatuh. Eh.. jidat sms tumben sekali. Biasanya menghubungiku malam atau kadang sore.

From: Jidat

'Chagiya~ minta nomor Jaejoong ne. Si bodoh Yunho yang memintanya. Jadi jangan cemburu ne^^'

Isshh najis sekali siapa yang cemburu. Jidat terlalu PD.

To: Jidat

'Ck.. kau yang mudah cemburu. 081 XXXXXXXXX'

Send

End Junsu POV

-YJ-

Author POV

"Ini dia hyung nomor Jaejoong. Kau langsung saja telpon." Yoochun memberikan nomor Jaejoong diselembar kertas sambil berbisik. Maklum masih suasana belajar.

"Ckk.. sms dulu saja Chun. Aku bisa menjadi gagap kalau berhadapan dengan Jae-ku itu."

"Terserah kau saja. Aku hanya membantu."

End Author POV

-YJ-

Yunho POV

Sms. Tidak. Sms. Tidak. Sms. Bagaimana ini Ya Tuhan, berilah petunjukmu. Sambil berguling-guling di ranjang membuat otakku jungkir balik sepertinya. Harus sms bagaimana. Aku sudah membaca dan menimbang beberapa list yang sudah ku buat tadi.

Hai Jaejoong?

Hallo

Hai Jaejoong. Ini aku Yunho

Anyyeong

Mian mengganggu. Apa ini Jaejoong?

Jaejoong ne? ini aku Yunho

Mana yang harus aku kunakan? Oh My God..

Oke yang simple saja. Nomor 4

To: Jaejoong

'Anyyeong'

Send

Omo omo omo.. dibalas tidak? Dibalas tidak?

Drrttt drrrtt

From: Jaejoong

'Ne. Nuguseyo?"

Emmm bagaimana ini. Mengaku tidak ne? mengaku sajalah..

To: Jaejoong

'Yunho imnida.."

Send

Drrttt drrtt

From: Jaejoong

'Jaejoong imnida. Yunho? Ada perlu apa?'

To: Jaejoong

'Mari berteman. Aku yunho murid Shin Ki High School.'

Send

1 menit

10 menit

30 menit

1 jam

Wae? Apa Jaejoong tidak mau mengenalku? Omo omo. Sepertinya aku harus mundur. Jaejoong apa kau benar-benar tidak mau mengenalku. Yoochun-ah sepertinya doamu sangat tidak dikabulkan. Percuma kau berdoa untukku.

End Yunho POV

Segini dulu aja ne.. ga kuat nulis panjang-panjang maklum ne. baru belajar bikin ff.

Review Ne

Gomawo

#BOW


	3. Chapter 3

**Jaejoong's Secret Admirer 2**

**Cast: Kim Jaejoong (17 th)**

** Jung Yunho (17 th)**

** Kim Junsu (17 th)**

** Park Yoochun (17 th)**

** Kim Changmin (15 th)**

** Etc.**

**BOYXBOY**

**Summary: Yunho adalah sahabat Yoochun. Yoochun adalah sahabat Junsu. Changmin adalah adik Jaejoong. Lalu apa hubungan Yunjae?**

Author POV

Yunho berjalan menuju kelas dengan wajah murunduk dan lemas. Akibat sms-nya semalam yang tidak dibalas oleh bidadarinya itu? Maybe. Terlalu berlebihan mungkin. Tapi hati Yunho benar-benar kacau. Bagaimana tidak, awalnya Jaejoong membalas sms-nya tapi tiba-tiba Jaejoong tidak membalas sms-nya padahal Yunho sudah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menghubungi Jaejoong secara langsung.

"Ya.. hyung waeyo? Pagi-pagi sudah menekuk wajah." Yoochun menyapa Yunho yang baru mendudukkan pantatnya ke kursi dekat Yoochun.

"Ck.. aku berduka Chun."

"Mwo berduka?"

"Ne.. Semalam aku mengirim sms ke Jae-ku. Awalnya dibalas tapi ditengah-tengah Jae menghilang. Apa mungkin Jae menolak berkenalan denganku Chun?"

"Ternyata kau berani juga hyung mengirim sms ke Jaejoong. Mungkin saja Jaejoong tertidur. Kau ini terlalu pesimis hyung."

"Jae tertidur? Kenapa aku tidak berpikir kalau Jae tertidur sebelumnya."

"Memang kau mengirim sms jam berapa hyung?"

"Emm.. sebentar aku cek Chun. Aku lupa."

Yunho merogoh ponsel-nya di kantong celana. Membuka outbox. Dan matanya terbelalak seketika.

"Wae hyung. Matamu itu teap sipit walaupun kau mencoba melotot."

"Kau benar Chun. Mungkin saja Jae tertidur. Aku mengirim sms jam 23.37."

"Gila kau hyung."

-YJ—

Sepulang sekolah Jaejoong tidak pulang ke rumahnya. Jaejoong memutuskan menginap di rumah Junsu, mumpung malam minggu. Daripada hanya dirumah mendengar rengekkan adiknya yang setiap jam memintanya untuk memasakkan makanan. Ya adik Jaejoong tepatnya Kim Changmin memang sangat-sangat rakus.

Jaejoong dan Junsu berjalan ke parkiran bersama mengambil motor matic Jaejoong. Ya Jaejoong memang selalu memakai motor matic saat ke sekolah. Menurutnya memakai motor lebih simple.

"Sudah siap Su?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ready hyung. Aku pegangan dipinggangmu ne hyung?" Ijin Junsu. Junsu memang sedikit takut membonceng Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengendarai motor dengan kesetanan biasanya.

"Andweee.."

Saat melewati gerbang sekolah, Junsu melihat mobil dan supirnya sudah stand by. Ck.. Junsu lupa memberitahu sang supir supaya tidak menjemputnya.

"Berhenti hyung."

"Wae?" Jaejoong menghentikan laju motornya.

"Supirku. Pak Lee menjemputku hyung. Kalau begitu aku pulang dengan supir saja ne? Lagipula aku tidak membawa jaket hyung."

"Ya sudah. Cepat turun. Lagipula aku juga kasihan pada motorku. Pantatmu kan berat."

"Ya hyung.. senang sekali mengejekku." Gerutu Junsu yang lagi-lagi dibully Jaejoong.

"Memang Su."

"Ya sudah.. Annyeong."

Jadilah Jaejoong sendiri ke rumah Junsu.

-YJ-

"Hyung. Aku nebeng ne. Hari ini aku tidak membawa mobil hyung." Rayu Yoochun pada Yunho

"Tumben. Memang kemana mobilmu?"

"Sebenarnya aku malas menyetir hyung." Cengir Yoochun.

"Kajja.. Aku antarkan sampai rumah dengan selamat. Beruntung sekali kau punya sepupu sekaligus sahabat macam aku, Chun. Sudah tampan, baik hati pula." Narsis Yunho.

"Ne hyung kau tampan dan baik." Puji Yoochun padahal hatinya berkata lain. Mana mungkin seorang Yoochun dengan mudahnya mengakui ketampanan orang lain walaupun orang lain itu sahabatnya.

Ditengah perjalanan menuju rumah Yoochun. Yunho merasa familiar dengan pengendara motor didepannya. Seketika Yunho menginjak rem mobilnya saat pengendara motor itu menepikan motornya dan berhenti didepan sebuah toko buah.

"Wae hyung? Kau mau membuatku mati jantungan?"

"Kau lihat itu Chun. Pengendara motor yang didepan toko buah itu?"

"Ne wae?"

"Itu Jaejoong kan."

"Eh jeongmalyo?"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau hampiri Jaejoong saja sekarang."

"Andwee.. aku belum siap Chun. Dia juga sudah menjalankan motornya."

"Cepat kejar hyung. Sebagai seorang namja kau harus gentle hyung. Bagaimana kalau Jaejoong diambil orang. Pasti sangat menyakitkan hatimu hyung. Cepat kejar!" ceramah ustadz Yoochun.

"Baiklah aku akan mengejarnya, Chun. Akan kubuktikan padamu kalau Jung Yunho seorang yang gentle." Yunho langsung tancap gas mengejar Jaejoong.

"Cepat hyung. Kau kejar dan hentikkan motor Jaejoong. Halangi jalannya dengan mobilmu."

"Ne.. ne."

Ckiiiiiiitttt

Mobil Yunho berhenti tepat 1 meter dibelakang motor Jaejoong.

"Kenapa berhenti bodoh. Cepat kejar dan halangi jalannya." Marah Yoochun pada Yunho.

"Aku takut, Chun."

"Ckk.. Sini biar aku yang menyetir dan mengejarnya. Kau ini bodoh sekali hyung."

"Andwee.. aku belum siap bertemu dengan Jae, Jidat bodoh."

"Kau ini pengecut sekali hyung. Terserah kau saja. Yang penting aku sudah berbaik hati menasihatimu."

-YJ—

Malam minggu saatnya Yoochun berkunjung ke rumah calon mertuanya menemui sang pujaan hati, Kim Junsu.

Ting nong..

Yoochun memencet bel rumah Junsu. Seorang maid membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Yoocun masuk. Semua maid di rumah Junsu memang sudah mengetahui kalau namja cassanova itu adalah calon suami Kim Junsu.

"Silahkan masuk tuan muda."

"Ne.. emm Junsu dimana?"

"Dikamarnya tuan. Tadi tuan muda Jaejoong, sepupunya datang untuk menginap."

"Gomawo.."

'Ternyata Jaejoong tadi kesini. Seharusnya aku mengajak Yunho hyung kesini. Mungkin Yunho hyung langsung jatuh pingsan. Kekeke~.' Kata Yoochun dalam hati.

Yoochun sampai didepan kamar Junsu. Biasanya Yoochun langsung masuk, tapi karena ada Jaejoong. Yoochun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu kamar Junsu.

Tokk tokk tokk

Yoochun mengetuk pintu kamar Junsu.

"Nugu? Masuk saja."

'Baiklah aku langsung masuk baby duckbutt.' Kata Yoochun dalam hati.

Cklek

"Ck.. Jidatt…"

"Heheheh.. annyeong baby." Cengir Yoochun.

Didalam kamar Junsu dan Jaejoong tiduran di ranjang dengan laptop didepan mereka.

"Ada apa kau datang malam-malam eoh?" ketus Junsu

"Ck.. Ini kan malam minggu baby. Wajar kalau aku menemui namjachingu-ku Junsu baby."

"Terserah. Ah ne. Kenalkan ini Jaejoong hyung. Sepupuku sekaligus sahabatku, Chun."

"Park Yoochun." Yoochun mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong." Jaejoong meerima uluran tangan Yoochun.

"Wah tanganmu halus sekali Jaejoong-ssi." Puji Yoochun. Junsu merengut. Cemburu eoh?

"Paggil saja Jaejoong. Tidak perlu formal seperti itu."

"Sebaiknya kau memanggil Jae hyung menggunakan 'hyung'." Usul Junsu

"Ne. Aku memanggilnya Jae hyung. Dan Jae hyung, kau bisa memanggilku 'Si Tampan Yoochun'." Narsis Yoochun.

"Ckk.. Calon suamimu narsis Su. Sama sepertimu. Kekeke~" Jaejoong terkekeh karena ternyata Junsu dan Yoochun adalah pasangan narsis.

"Su-ieee.. Joongiiee.. Chunniiee.. kajja turun. Kita makan malam bersama." Suara Mrs. Kim menggema dirumah keluarga Kim Junsu, memanggil mereka untuk makan malam.

"Kajja kita turun. Aku lapaarr.." Ajak Junsu.

TBC

TERIMA KASIH buat yang sudah review, yang sudah member kritik saran. Sangat bermanfaat sekali bagi saya yang masih baru ini

Maaf kalau pendek.. maklum imajinasi kadang-kadang terbatas

#BOW


	4. Chapter 4

**Jaejoong's Secret Admirer 4**

**Cast: Kim Jaejoong (17 th)**

** Jung Yunho (17 th)**

** Kim Junsu (17 th)**

** Park Yoochun (17 th)**

** Kim Changmin (15 th)**

** Etc.**

**BOYXBOY**

**Summary: Yunho adalah sahabat Yoochun. Yoochun adalah sahabat Junsu. Changmin adalah adik Jaejoong. Lalu apa hubungan Yunjae?**

Sebelumnya minta maaf banget kalo setiap chapter selalu pendek. Maklum bener-bener gak kuat kalo harus nulis panjangxlebar=luas. Soalnya sibuk+gampang ngantuk juga -_-. Jadi disini JaeSu satu sekolahan tapi YunChun beda sekolah kalo ada yang bingung. Trus soal kapan yunjae moment. Emm ditunggu aja ya. Soalnya aku bikin Yundad itu bener-bener kuran gentle *tetep kalo aslinya gentle*.

Jadi Curhat -_-

Langsung aja… Silakan dinikmati

Author POV

Sepulang dari rumah Junsu setelah acara ngapel yang gagal karena ada Kim Jaejoong di rumah Junsu. Kan tidak mungkin kalau Yoochun mengajak Junsu berduaan. Lagi pula mana mau Junsu diajak berduaan. Kecuali karena disuruh orangtuanya untuk berbuat baik kepada sang calon suami.

Yoochun langsung menghubungi Yunho.

"Yeoboseo Chun.. Wae malam-malam menelpon?" Jawab Yunho diseberang sana.

"Mian hyung. Jadi aku baru saja pulang dari rumah my baby Junsu. Dan ternyata hyung…" Yoochun menggantung ucapannya. Ya, agar Yunho penasaran.

"Wae? Wae?" Yunho pun penasaran. Siapa juga yang tidak penasaran mendengar ucapan orang lain yang menggantung. *kecuali author*

"Tadi kan kita lihat Jaejoong dijalan. Dan ternyata Jaejoong ke rumah my baby Junsu, hyung. Seharusnya kau tadi menginap dan ikut aku mengapel ke rumah Su-ie, hyung. Kita kan bisa double date. Aku dengan Su-ie. Dan kau dengan Jaejoong."

"Ck.. Aku masih belum berani bertatap muka. Apalagi berbicara dengan Jae, Chun. Kau tau sendiri kan rasanya ditolak. Saat dulu kau pernah ditolak Junsu." Kata Yunho sendu.

"Memang hyung. Tapi setidaknya kau pernah menyatakan cinta pada Jaejoong. Siapa tahu kalau Jaejoong akan mencintaimu setelah menolakmu."

"Mana mungkin Chun."

"Ck.. Apa kau tidak tau hukum karma? Kan bisa saja karena menolakmu Jaejoong lansung terkena hukum."

"Benar juga Chun. Tumben sekali otakmu encer. Biasanya tersendat-sendat, bahkan tidak loading sama sekali."

"Sudah hyung tidak usah menghina. Aku mau tidur. Jaljayo."

Tut tut tut

"Ya.. Ya.. Kenapa dimatikan. Dasar Jidat."

-YJ-

Seelah Yoochun pulang. Junsu dan Jaejoong beranjak dari ruang keluarga Junsu meninggalkan Mr. dan Mrs. Kim berdua.

"Hoaaammm.. Ngantuknya. Kajja tidur hyung." Junsu menghempaskan tubuhnya sendiri di atas ranjangnya.

"Ya.. Jangan tidur dulu Su-ie. Aku tadi kan belum cerita. Gara-gara calon suamimu itu datang."

"Eun kyang kyang.. Oh iya hyung. Jadi hyung ingin curhat tentang apa?" Junsu mendudukkan tubuhnya yang semula berbaring.

"Jadi begini Su. Kemarin jam 11 malam lebih ada yang mengirim sms padaku Su-ie. Sempat aku balas beberapa kali. Tapi aku ketiduran." Cerita Junsu.

"Memang siapa yang sms, hyung?"

"Molla.. Katanya namanya Yunho. Apa kau kenal."

"Tidak. Tapi setahuku Yunho itu teman Yoochun yang menjadi penggemar rahasiaamu, hyung. Eeeeeehhhh." Junsu tanpa berpikir langsung saja menjawab. Baru setelah berkata dia baru berpikir. Alhasil Junsu hanya bisa membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"MWOO? Jadi secret admirer-ku namanya Yunho. Kenapa tidak bilang kalau sudah tahu namanya Su-ie?"

"Mian hyung. Sebenarnya Yoochun menyuruhku untuk merahasiakan namanya tapi aku malah keceplosan."

"Baguslah. Terimakasih mulut Junsu yang sudah keceplosan. Hahahahahah " Jaejoong tampak sangat beruntung mempunyai sahabat yang sering keceplosan.

"Oh My God Sun. Maafkan aku Jidat. Maafkan aku Yunho hyung."

-YJ-

"Bebeeekkk… cepat bangun. Katanya mau jogging." Jaejoong berteriak tepat ditelinga Junsu. Ck.. memang susah membangunkan bebek tidur.

"Hooaaammm.. Ck mengganggu mimpi indahku saja hyung." Junsu mengucek matanya yang terasa masih ingin tidur 5 jam lagi.

"Ya.. Kau kan kemarin ingin jogging. Ini sudah jam 8 kurang 2 jam tahu."

"Mwo? Bilang saja jam 6 hyung. Ck.. Masih pagi sekali."

-YJ-

Di taman di daerah tempat tinggal Junsu…

"Hoshh.. Hosshh.. Istirahat sebentar hyung. Lelah sekali."

"Ck.. Lemah sekali kau, Chun. Aku saja dari rumah ke rumahmu jam 5 demi jogging bersama belum lelah ."

"Ne.. ne.. tidak perlu menghina." Ck Yoochun memang harus extra sabar jika Yunho membully-nya. Daripada tambah lelah. Sambil mengusap keringat dengan handuk kecil, Yoochun mengedarkan pandangannya. Matanya terbelalak melihat Junsu dan Jaejoong berlari-lari kecil. Apalagi mereka menuju arahnya dan Yunho istirahat. 'Hihihi.. Rasakan pembalasanku hyung. Aku tidak akan memberitahumu kalau didaerah sini ada Jaejoong. Makanya jangan suka membully-ku.' Yoochun tertawa penuh kemenangan dalam hati tentunya.

"Hyung. Sebentar lagi ne. aku masih lelah."

"Ne." Jawab Yunho singkat smbil mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Eh Jiidaaattt…" Junsu berhenti dan menyapa sang calon suami menyadari kalau sang calon suami berada di depannya. Jaejoong pun ikut berhenti di belakang Junsu

GLUUPP

Yunho menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah kala menyadari siapa dua sosok yang berada didepan Yoochun.

"Hai.. Chagiya." Yoochun berusaha memeluk Junsu. Tapi..

"Menjauh kau.. bau keringat tahu." Junsu menjauh dari Yoochun. Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Jidat dan Bebek. Mereka bahkan melupan dua sosok namja yang satu namja tampan dan yang satu namja berparas cantik. Ya Yunho dan Jaejoong.

'Apa ini sahabat Yoochun yang katanya adalah secret admirer-ku?' Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati.

'Aisshh.. Bagaimana ini jantungku rasanya akan keluar. Detaknya sangat kencang. Omo.. Bagaimana ini. Apa aku harus menyapa Jaejoong?' Kata Yunho dalam hati sambil memegangi dadanya sendiri.

Ck.. Padahal mereka saat ini duduk bersebelahan. Tapi karena sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Terjadilah suasana sunyi sepi yang mengelilingi mereka. Daripada bertanya-tanya dalam hati bukankah lebih baik bertanya secara langsung saja, agar lebih jelas tentunya.

Kriikk kriikk kriikk *dikira malem kali* #karungin jangkrik #abaikan

Setelah lama suasana hening yang lebih hening daripada suasana mengheningkan cipta saat upacara karena memang saat mengheningkan cipta dalam upacara terdapat lagu mengheningkan cipta yang dinyanyikan oleh paduan suara *kenapa jadi nglantur ya?*

'Sepertinya aku harus memberanikan diri menyapa Jae terlebih dahulu. Lagipula Jae sudah ada disini. Sangat tidak etis kalau aku hanya diam saja.' Batin Yunho.

'Emm.. Apa aku sapa saja orang ini?' Batin Jaejoong.

"Annyeong/Annyeong." Jaejoong dan Yunho berbicara bersamaan.

"Hahahahah.." Yunho dan Jaejoong tertawa berbarengan. Bagaimana bisa mereka berbicara bersamaan?

"Jaejoong imnida.. Kau?" Jaejoong menjabat tangan Yunho.

"Yunho imnida.." Yunho menyambut uluran tangan Jaejoong.

'Omoo.. Halus sekali tangannya.' Batin Yunho memuji tangan Jaejoong yang sangat-sangat halus. Bahkan sampai lupa melepaskan jabatan tangannya. Sangat memelukan.

"Yunho.. Kau melamun sampai tidak melepaskan tanganku." Tegur Jaejoong.

"Ehh.. Mian."

'Ck.. Kau sangat memalukan Jung Yunho.' Yunho merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati.

"Gwenchana."

'Oh jadi ini Yunho secrtet admirer-ku itu. Tampan sih malah tampan sekali. Manly tapi kenapa tidak gentle. Beraninya hanya mengaggumi.' Batin Jaejoong

TBC

Yosh.. selesai juga chap 4…

Review ne..

Yang Review chap sebelumnya Gomawooo…


End file.
